Le trésor de l'île sauvage
by NoobZero
Summary: Si Natsu avait su qu'il suffirait de ne pas se lever de bonne heure pour les lancer, lui et ses amis, dans une aventure épique impliquant une île pleine de danger, un trésor inimaginable et d'incroyables découvertes sur les dragons... Il l'aurait fait depuis très longtemps.
1. Chapter 1

Salut ^^

Je n'ai pas écrit depuis très longtemps alors on va voir si je ne suis pas trop rouillé.

L'histoire se passe juste après les grands jeux magiques.

Fairy Tail est la propriété d'Hiro Mashima hélas.

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

Le Trésor de l'île sauvage

Chapitre 1

La Guilde de Fairy Tail.

A nouveau, tout le royaume de Fiore admirait et respectait ce nom. Enfin, après sept années de disgrâce, la guilde avait retrouvé sa réputation de numéro Un. Non seulement son établissement avait été remis à neuf, mais le travail ne manquait plus et ses membres exprimaient leur joie de vivre avec un tohu-bohu plus bruyant que jamais… du moins en temps normal. Parce que ce matin, ce n'était vraiment pas la joie.

Sous une pluie torrentielle et des nuages aussi gris que de la mauvaise fumée, la guilde, généralement flamboyante, semblait aussi déprimée qu'un enfant privé de gouter. L'endroit était presque complètement vide. Lui qui aurait dû être rempli à ras bord de mages fou, hurlants et gesticulants, n'en abritait plus qu'une poignée parfaitement silencieux, voire, pour certains, complètement amorphe.

Celle qui semblait le plus apprécier ce calme était la barmaid Mirajane Strauss, qui passait le temps en s'attaquant, le sourire aux lèvres, à l'immense pile de vaisselle que les nombreuses fêtes avait fait s'accumuler ces derniers jours. Elle profitait pleinement de cette tranquillité inhabituelle, mais, en voyant les têtes de certains, collées à une table, elle eut un peu de peine et brisa son silence :

\- Cela fait du bien un peu de calme. Non ?

\- C'est vrai. Avouèrent Wendy et Sharuru ensemble.

\- Absolument. Dit Erza.

\- Tout à fait. Affirma Lucy.

\- PAS DU TOUT ! Crièrent ensembles Gajeel et Lily.

En effet, les dames de la guilde profitaient pleinement de la tranquillité nouvelle pour lire, dans le cas de Lucy, Wendy et Sharuru, et manger du gâteau aux fraises, dans celui d'Erza. Mais le Dragon Slayer d'Acier et son Exceed, les seuls hommes présents, semblait sur le point de formé le comité des Ennuyés Anonymes. Gajeel en était même venu à enlever petit à petit les clous de sa table avec ses ongles afin de les manger. Il savait que s'il se faisait prendre, Mirajane le gronderait aussi fort qu'un vrai dragon, mais cela rajoutait un peu d'intérêt à la chose pour lui. Le dit mage enchaina avec fureur :

\- SÉRIEUX ON S'EMMERDE COMME DES RAT CREVÉS ! J'VEUT DE LA BASTON MOI !

Un gobelet en fonte fut projeté dans sa figure à pleine vitesse par la Reine des fées, le faisant immédiatement taire et s'évanouir.

\- On discute sagement ou on se tait messieurs. Exigea Titania.

\- Pour une fois qu'on est tranquille, on voudrait bien que cela continue un peu avant que les autres reviennent. Compléta Lucy en levant le nez de son journal.

\- Mais ça peut prendre des semaines ! Intervint Panther. Je ne suis pas du genre à me plaindre mais là on s'ennuie à mourir.

L'exceed balafré avait en effet les yeux blancs de fureur et les nerfs du front visiblement gonflés.

\- Si ces égoïstes nous avaient laissé un peu de travail, on n'en serait pas là. Ajouta-t-il.

\- C'est vrai que les autres ont été un peu gourmands en quêtes la dernière fois. Admit Wendy.

\- Un peu ?! Cria Gajeel, revenu d'entre les morts. Il reste pas UN SEUL papelard sur le tableau des quêtes !

\- Carrément. Ajouta l'exceed noir. Tout le monde est partit on-ne-sait-où pour on-ne-sait-combien-de-temps.

\- C'est la rançon de la gloire. Déclara l'exceed de Wendy. Quand on gagne les grands jeux, il faut s'attendre à ce qu'un grand nombre de personne réclame nos services.

\- Et puis il faut les comprendre, expliqua Mirajane. Après sept ans, certains ont eu besoin de remettre leurs comptes à flot.

Lily intervint :

\- C'est pas parce qu'on a reçu une tonne de propositions qu'on doit se réserver trois voire QUATRE quêtes en même temps !

\- Même le maître a de quoi s'occuper. Compléta Panther. Ça fait trois jours qu'il est partit.

\- On est dans la même situation que vous je vous signale, et on ne se plaint pas pourtant. Protesta Lucy.

\- Et Maître Makarov n'est pas à envier. Affirma Erza. Il a pas mal de choses à régler avec les autres guildes, les anciennes connaissances comme les nouvelles. Il doit également rencontrer le conseil, et cela n'a rien d'amusant, croyez moi.

\- Beaucoup de réunion et de paperasserie en perspective quoi. Dit Sharuru.

\- Le pauvre, ça doit l'ennuyer. Déclara Wendy.

\- PAS PLUS QUE NOUS EN CE MOMENT ! Hurla le duo masculin Gajeel et Panther.

Cette fois-ci, Erza balança un banc en plein dans leurs figures. Après ce Double Tir à la Tête, Lucy rouvrit le journal qu'elle feuilletait et déclara :

\- Maintenant que vous avez vidé votre sac, on voudrait bien être tranquille.

Le duo aurait bien voulu répliqué, mais s'en prendre à un groupe de jeunes femmes comptant une Erza en pleine forme, une Mirajane occupé, une Lucy avide de calme et une Dragon Slayer tenait plus de la tentative de suicide que de l'amusement potentiel. Et au fin fond des tréfonds de son subconscient, une partie de Gajeel se disait que Levy n'aurait pas aimé qu'il s'attaque à elles sans raison valable à ses yeux.

\- Bon sang…Soupira Gajeel. Et où il est le nudiste quand on a besoin de lui ?

\- Il est vrai que même sa manie à s'exhiber aurait été divertissante au point où on en est. Admit l'exceed. A mon avis, il a eu envie de faire la grasse matinée.

\- Pourquoi les idiots ne sont-ils jamais là quand on a justement besoin d'eux ?

C'est sur cette note « hautement » philosophique que les deux hommes, souffrant toujours du bois pris dans la tête, décidèrent donc de simplement rester au sol à contempler les moutons de poussières tombant du plafond.

Lucy soupira d'allégresse et savoura le silence comme d'autre déguste un vin rare et précieux. « Rien ne pourrais gâcher ce superbe moment. » Se disait-elle. Quand soudain retenti un puissant : « HEEEEEEYYY ! »

Sans réfléchir, Lucy envoya un tabouret sur le duo encore au sol.

\- On croyait vous avoir dit de vous taire ! Hurla la jeune blonde.

Furieux, Les cibles se levèrent d'un coup en criant :

\- T'ES MALADE ?! C'ÉTAIT PAS NOUS LÀ !

La constellationiste se rendit compte qu'en effet le cri avait semblé un peu étouffé par les murs, qu'il venait donc d'au-dehors. Les autres dames s'en rendirent compte à leur tour. « Maintenant que vous le dite, exprima la blonde, cela ressemblait plus à…. » Elle redoutait de finir sa phrase quand la double porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

\- HEY TOUT LE MONDE ! VOUS CROIREZ JAMAIS CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ !

\- Natsu… Soupira Erza.

\- Evidemment. Dit la barmaid.

\- Adieu Tranquillité Chérie… Déprima la blonde.

Le Dragon Slayer de Feu et son ami volant, Happy, reprenaient leur souffle après une course visiblement harassante. Mirajane, les voyant complètement trempés, leur apporta des serviettes. Elle ne désirait pas qu'ils attrapent un rhume, ou avoir à nettoyer par terre indéfiniment. C'est seulement après qu'elle se rendit compte que son ami mage avait des ecchymoses un peu partout.

\- Mon dieu Natsu mais… Tu es blessé ! S'inquiéta la barmaid.

Tous les mages présents s'amassèrent rapidement autour d'eux. Particulièrement Gajeel et Lily qui, à défaut de se faire du souci pour Dragneel, espéraient que cette intrusion marquait la fin de l'ennui pour eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Entama soucieusement la jeune blonde

\- Faut que je vous raconte…. Commença Natsu.

Mais il fut interrompu par Erza qui lui demanda :

\- Tu t'es encore battu ?

\- Bah… Ouai, bien sûr. Confirma-t-il.

Cette réponse rapide lui valut un poing tout aussi rapide de la guerrière sur le sommet du crâne qui l'envoya au tapis avec une grosse bosse fumante.

\- Combien de fois t'a-t-on dit de ne pas chercher les ennuis sans arrêt ?! C'est toujours sur la guilde que cela retombe.

\- Du calme Erza. Tenta timidement Wendy. Pas besoin d'être aussi dur avec lui.

La Reine des fées répondit avec une voix stricte et une posture de directrice d'école primaire.

\- Quand le maître est absent, c'est à moi de maintenir l'ordre ici.

Tous se mirent à prier intérieurement pour que le vieux maître revienne vite et vive encore pas mal d'année, car si Erza finissait aux commandes de la guilde, la vie ne risquait visiblement pas d'être drôle tous les jours.

Natsu se rappela pourquoi il était venu à toute vitesse et se releva comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Bon sang ! Il faut que j'vous raconte, c'est méga-important !

\- Et bien parle vas-y, crache le morceau. Acheva Gajeel.

La tête brûlée se mit alors à raconter ce qu'il lui était arrivé tout à l'heure.

* * *

_Flashback : Une demi-heure plus tôt_

La pluie tombait à grosse gouttes comme si son seul but était de noyer la terre entière. Les gouttières étaient désormais de véritables cascades et les caniveaux s'étaient changés en rivière. Sous ce temps particulièrement pourri, le Dragon Slayer de feu tentait, tant bien que mal, de se couvrir avec les mains. Volant prêt de lui, son ami Exceed plaida contre la chemise sans manche et l'absence de tee-shirt de son ami:

\- Natsu ! Partir comme ça, c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée. Tu vas être malade.

\- Pas de temps à perde ! On s'est réveillé trop tard, si quelqu'un a mis du boulot sur le mur des quêtes, on risque de passer à côté ! Et j'en ai MARRE de rester à rien faire !

Happy comprenait son ami, lui aussi n'avait pas grand-chose à faire avec Sharuru qui lisait en compagnie de Wendy et Lily qui n'était pas un exemple de boute-en-train. Il n'insista pas et se contenta d'essayer de voler à la même vitesse que son ami, la pluie battante exigeant de lui plus d'effort que d'habitude pour se maintenir en l'air. Plus vite lui et son ami seraient à la guilde, plus vite ils seraient au sec.

Les inséparables compagnons arrivèrent sur les quais longeant le fleuve. Le cours d'eau semblait prêt à déborder et la rue était glissante comme du carrelage tout juste lavé. Salamander le découvrit, bien malgré lui, en dérapant sur un pavé qui l'envoya à la rencontre du sol tête la première. La tignasse rose se frotta le front en gémissant, sous le regard soucieux de son copain félin, puis il perçu des bruits pas rapides clapotant sur la pierre mouillée qui s'approchait de lui. En levant les yeux il vit un étrange personnage portant un grand habit à capuche sprintant dans sa direction. Celui-ci passa rapidement prêt du mage de feu sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Natsu aurait très vite oublié cet incident si le mystérieux personnage n'avait pas commis un effroyable impair : marcher sur l'écharpe blanche d'Igneel et la tacher de boue.

En voyant cela, Natsu se remis d'un coup sur pied et couru après lui en criant :

\- Hé toi ! Pour qui tu te prends à marcher sur mon écharpe ?! Excuse-toi illico !

L'inconnu ne s'arrêta pas et cria d'une jeune voix légèrement roque, sans même tourner son regard vers lui :

\- Pas le temps ! J'vais être en retard pour le train !

\- J'en ai rien à faire ! Aboya Natsu.

En lui courant après, ce dernier remarqua quelques grosses bosses déformant le vêtement de celui à qui il en voulait, il devait donc porter sur son dos quelques choses de cachées en-dessous. Le mage de feu finit par l'attraper à l'épaule et tira pour l'arrêter. Mais les pavés humides remirent leur grain de sel et les deux personnages tombèrent à la renverse en se cognant la tête, avec un léger fracas métallique provenant de l'inconnu, ce qu'il transportait sur son dos devait être en métal. Les infortunés se relevèrent en se frottant le crâne. L'inconnu finit par se tourner vers le Dragon Slayer, visiblement courroucé. Natsu découvrit, sous la capuche, un homme à peine plus âgé que lui, au visage taillé à la serpe, portant une courte barbe entourant ses lèvres et finissant en petite barbiche. Mais le plus notable était sa longue balafre horizontale, au niveau du nez, qui soulignait presque des yeux vert-émeraude.

\- Non mais t'es pas bien toi ! Beugla le balafré. Je t'ai dit que j'étais pressé !

Le mage de Fairy Tail l'agrippa fermement au col, les yeux froncés de colère, et s'exclama :

\- Tu t'excuse ou j'te réduis en cendre!

L'inconnu fit un geste rapide du bras droit et, sans s'en rendre compte de suite, le Dragon Slayer se retrouva avec un lourd objet juste sous le nez.

\- Si tu me cherche, c'est toi qui va finir en crêpe ! Alors taille la route minable !

Natsu baissa les yeux pour voir ce qu'on lui collait à la joue. En plus de voir que, sous sa grande cape, l'étranger portait une armure en cuir, renforcé par endroit de quelques plaques de métal, il découvrit qu'il le menaçait avec un marteau à une main aussi gros que sa tête. Sa brillance rappelait celle de l'argent, ou de l'acier, mais, de là où il était, il ne pouvait pas distinguer grand-chose de l'apparence de l'arme. Cependant, un détail bien plus important l'interpella. Le mage renifla pour être sûr et écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction tandis que sa mâchoire s'entrouvrait légèrement.

\- Cette odeur… Osa-t-il à peine prononcer.

Pendant une seconde, l'étranger parut inquiet. Si cet agaçant bonhomme s'intéressait à lui, ou plutôt à son marteau, pour quelque raison que ce soit, il risquait de ne pas le lâcher. Le temps jouant contre lui, l'inconnu dut improviser une solution qu'il aurait préférée évité.

Profitant de la surprise de Natsu, le balafré fit un geste de la main gauche dégageant la poigne de Salamander suivit d'un léger coup du bout son arme dans l'estomac du Dragon Slayer. Malgré la légèreté du coup, le mage de Fairy Tail fut projeté assez loin en arrière. La tignasse rose vola une dizaine de mètres avant de s'écraser et rouler sur les pierres de la rue. En se retournant, l'inconnu à capuche déclara sincèrement :

\- Navré mec. Rien de personnel.

Mais au moment où il allait reprendre sa course, le balafré fut à nouveau interpellé par Natsu qui s'était relevé sans perdre un instant. C'était au tour de l'étranger d'être pris au dépourvu. Même sans forcer, il savait que ce coup aurait dû lui briser quelques os, surtout vu son absence d'armure. Or ce fou furieux n'avait pas l'air blesser le moins du monde. Il avait même la force de lui cracher des insultes :

\- Ordure ! J'ai des questions à te poser et tu vas me répondre!

Le mage de Fairy Tail lui fonçait à nouveau dessus en enflammant ses poings, désemparant encore plus le mystérieux balafré. Celui-ci grinça, en évitant les attaques de Natsu :

\- Bon sang t'est un mage ?! Je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre avec un connard dans ton genre.

\- Qui tu traites de connard ?!

Dragneel tenta de boxer son adversaire mais celui-ci, malgré sa charge dans le dos, esquivait avec agilité. Même si Natsu le forçait à reculer, le corps de son adversaire était mu par d'excellents réflexes. Qui que ce soit, il n'était visiblement pas débutant en matière de combat. Le mage de feu lui balança un coup de poing au visage, son ennemi l'évita de peu mais il fit ainsi tomber sa capuche, révélant ses Dreadlocks mi- longues, mélangeant les tons brun clair et marron. Le Dragon Slayer enchaina sur un coup de genou que le balafré prit dans le ventre, le repoussant brutalement en arrière puis tousser un grand coup. « Maintenant on est à égalité. » Déclara Natsu avec un léger sourire. En relevant son visage, désormais marqué par une implacable fureur, l'homme au manteau gronda, resserra son étreinte sur son arme et cracha férocement :

\- Je t'ai dit que j'étais pressé ! Tant pis pour toi, tu l'auras cherché !

\- Te l'as joue pas avec moi ! Résista Salamander.

\- Grrrr ! t'es aussi collant que J. Haggard toi. Marmonna le guerrier.

Les poings du mage de feu recommencèrent à voler. Mais après en avoir esquivé quelques-uns, son adversaire put faire un bond de côté puis, d'un grand mais vif geste de son marteau, frappa Salamander au visage avec toutes ses forces. Ce qui, cette fois-ci, fit voler le fils d'Igneel encore plus vite, encore plus loin, le faisant traverser, dans un puissant vacarme, un épais mur en pierre. L'exceed bleu, qui jusque-là était resté en retrait, cria le nom de son ami. Figer d'effarement, le félin volant tourna son regard vers l'autre guerrier, anxieux de voir ce qu'il allait faire ensuite.

A son grand soulagement, mais surtout à sa grande surprise, Le jeune homme aux dreads rangea son marteau dans un anneau de cuir à sa ceinture, le faisant pendre mollement à son côté, et remit son vêtement et sa capuche en place. Il jeta un dernier regard dans la direction où il avait propulsé le mage de Feu, espérant qu'il s'en sortirait malgré tout. Il dit lourdement : « Désolé, si j'avais pas un bateau à prendre, ça se serai passé différemment. » Ensuite de quoi il repartit à toute allure, disparaissant dans le dédale de rues à moitié inondées.

Après cela, Happy se posa prêt du visage tuméfié de son meilleur ami, complètement assommé, à l'intérieur d'une maison dont la cuisine était bonne pour une rénovation complète. L'exceed le secouait un peu en le suppliant de se réveiller. Un peu de sang coulait au coin de la bouche du Dragon Slayer. Et tandis que certains habitants sortais pour voir ce qui se passait, Happy crut bon d'emmener son ami ailleurs. Il l'emporta aussi loin qu'il put en direction de la guilde, espérant y trouver de l'aide.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, Natsu gigota en soufflant. Happy, rassuré, le déposa à même le sol, au milieu de la rue, et l'interrogea sur son état :

\- Natsu ! Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Ouilleouilleouille… J'ai un de ces mal de crâne…. Hein ?! OU EST-CE QU'IL EST PASSÉ ?!

\- Tu te reprends vite. Soupira Happy. J'ai eu tort de m'inquiéter.

\- Mais où il est partit l'autre avec sa coupe zarbi?

Le mage de Fairy Tail avait une tête à faire peur et était trempé jusqu'aux os. Mais à part cela il semblait plutôt en bonne forme pour quelqu'un qui s'était pris un coup de marteau en pleine poire et avait volé comme un boulet de canon dans une bâtisse à trois cent mètres. Happy finit par lui répondre:

\- Il est partit.

\- Par où ?

\- Je sais plus. J'étais trop inquiet pour toi.

\- Mince ! C'est pas vrai !

L'exceed sentit pas mal colère et de frustration dans la voix de son ami; Il lui demanda même s'il lui en voulait. Natsu, se rendant compte du ton qu'il avait pris, respira un grand coup et infirma son soupçon.

\- Excuse-moi, j'aurais pas dû crier, mais il faut qu'on le retrouve. C'est important.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Son arme….. Elle sentait le Dragon à plein nez…

_Fin du Flashback_

* * *

Tous restèrent sans voix, spécialement Gajeel et Wendy. L'odorat des Dragon Slayer était l'un des plus fins au monde, si Natsu affirmait que le marteau de cet étranger avait une odeur semblable à celle d'un dragon, cela ne pouvait qu'être vrai. Mais vu les implications et l'importance de ce qu'il affirmait, le mage d'acier ne put que l'interroger avec insistance :

\- T'es sérieux ? T'es vraiment sûr de ce que tu dis ?

\- Parfaitement, confirma Natsu. Je l'ai pas senti venir à cause de la pluie mais il m'a mis son arme juste sous le pif. Je saurai reconnaitre le parfum d'un Dragon entre milles, surtout depuis notre bataille à Crocus.

\- Mais comment c'est possible ? Demanda Wendy. Ce serais un Dragon Slayer lui aussi ?

\- J'en sais absolument rien.

\- Et t'as pas essayé de le retrouver crétin ?! S'énerva Gajeel.

\- Bien sûr que si Tronche de fer! Répliqua le mage de feu. J'ai couru jusqu'à la gare à pleine vitesse sans m'arrêter. Heureusement qu'Happy s'est souvenu qu'il avait parlé d'un train à prendre.

\- Aye ! Intervint l'exceed. Natsu avait oublié à cause du coup de marteau dans la tête.

\- Je pense plutôt qu'il s'en fichait sur le coup. Suggéra Lucy, sachant que le combat intéressait son partenaire plus qu'autre chose.

\- C'est possible aussi. Adhéra le chat volant, la goutte au front.

\- Bref. Poursuivit Natsu. Je suis allé à la gare, mais ce type y était pas. Du coup j'ai demandé à tout le monde s'ils l'avaient vu. Heureusement, le chef de gare s'est rappelé d'un type avec un manteau qui serait monté en courant dans un train partant vers l'ouest. Il a failli le manqué.

\- Je vois. Commenta Erza. Il doit être loin maintenant.

\- On s'en fout ! Fit le Dragon Slayer d'Acier. On le rattrape, on l'explose et ensuite on l'interroge !

\- Quoi ?! S'écria la blonde.

Mirajane tenta, timidement, d'indiquer au fils de Metalicana que s'il voulait tirer quelque chose de ce mystérieux guerrier, il ferait mieux de l'interroger AVANT de l'exploser. Wendy approuva d'une faible voix. Lucy fut tentée de leur demander pourquoi les deux Dragon Slayer tenaient tant à rattraper cet homme balafré, mais elle fut prise de court par Sharuru qui questionna sa partenaire:

\- Attend Wendy, tu comptes aussi te mettre à la poursuite de cet homme ? Malgré ce qu'il a fait à Natsu ? Il a balayé un Dragon Slayer d'un seul coup !

Wendy lui répondit avec une détermination visiblement imperturbable.

\- Je sais… Mais tout ce qui est lié à un dragon est susceptible de nous dire où sont Grandine et les autres. Même si les chances sont minces, ça en vaut la peine.

Les autres Dragon Slayer approuvèrent. Sharuru ne pouvait rien répondre à cela. Ce mettre entre eux trois et une chance de retrouver leur parent adoptif était non seulement inutile, mais aussi un peu cruel. L'exceed s'inclina et Lucy eut sa réponse.

\- Et puis il ne m'a pas battu. Déclara Natsu. Je suis toujours là.

\- Aye ! Fit Happy.

Les mages de Fairy Tail sourirent tous en voyant que leur tête brûlé n'avait pas perdu sa fougue. Tous sauf Mirajane, qui avait l'air plongé dans ses pensées. Lucy remarqua cela et demanda à son amie ce qu'elle avait. Plutôt qu'une réponse, la barmaid posa une question :

\- Ce guerrier… Il a cité un dénommé… Haggard non ?

\- Aye ! Confirma Happy, J. Haggard précisément.

Quelque chose sembla revenir en mémoire à la mage aux cheveux blanc, qui trottina vers le comptoir, les autres sur ses talons. Elle sortit d'un tiroir un petit coffret cadenassé et l'ouvrit avec une petite clé qu'elle avait accrochée à son cou. Tout le monde l'avait suivi et regardait, intrigués, ce que faisait la belle aux cheveux blanc. Lorsque la cassette s'ouvrit, ils y découvrirent quelques feuilles dont certaines étaient brunis par le temps.

\- Mais ce sont les S-Quest ! S'étonna Lucy.

\- Alors c'est là qu'elles étaient ? Enchaina Lily.

Mirajane commenta en regardant, sévèrement, en direction de Natsu et Happy :

\- Après un certain incident, le maître a préféré ne pas les laissé à la portée de tous en son absence.

La mage de feu et ses amis, Lucy et Happy, eurent un petit rire très gêné sous les regards inquisiteurs de la Barmaid et Titania. Les autres ne comprirent pas mais Happy leurs promis de leur raconté un jour.

Mirajane se concentra à nouveau sur les feuilles de papier et en saisit une plus neuve que les autres. Elle finit par s'expliquer, le regard rivé sur l'annonce :

\- La semaine dernière, nous avons reçu cette nouvelle annonce. Le mandataire à lui-même exigé qu'elle soit classée comme S-Quest, disant que les risques étaient vraiment très élevés, et même mortels.

\- Mortels ?! S'écrièrent Wendy et Sharuru.

\- Ce n'est pas si étonnant pour une S-Quest. Précisa Panther.

\- De quel genre de quête s'agit-il ? Interrogea la guerrière rousse.

\- C'est une demande d'escorte sur une île. Répondit Mira. Elle provient d'un dénommé Professeur Robert J. Haggard.

L'assemblé fut surprise, chacun comprenait enfin ce qui avait interpellé la barmaid. C'est Wendy qui la questionna la première :

\- Tu penses vraiment que ce serait la même personne dont a parlé l'étranger ?

\- C'est très probable.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? S'enquit Lucy.

\- Levy m'a déjà parlé de quelqu'un du même nom, avec pas mal de vénération je dois dire. Le Professeur Robert J. Haggard est un éminent homme de science de l'université de Lavandia.

\- Lavandia ? C'est où ça ? S'interrogea Natsu.

\- C'est pas loin de Crocus. Indiqua Gajeel. J'y suis déjà allez une fois quand je bossais encore pour Phantom Lord. C'est une ville connu pour son université.

\- Ah oui je m'en souviens, déclara Lucy. L'université de Lavandia… C'est l'une des meilleurs au monde. Mes parents parlaient même de m'envoyer là-bas un jour quand j'étais petite.

\- Oui, poursuivis Mira, et le Professeur Haggard serait un de leurs plus éminent chercheur. C'est plus précisément un archéologue. Il a écrit plusieurs livres très réputé sur l'histoire de la Magie et les premiers mages.

\- Des livres ? Coupa bêtement le mage de feu. C'est ton domaine ça Lucy. T'es sûr que tu sais rien sur ce mec ?

\- Je suis pas fana de livres scientifiques ou autre, clarifia la blonde, je préfère les romans.

\- De toute façon son premier livre est sorti un peu après notre disparition, expliqua la barmaid. Tu ne pouvais pas le connaitre. Levy, elle, l'a connu parce qu'elle a très vite utilisé son argent pour rattraper son retard à la librairie.

\- M'en Parle Pas ! Beugla Gajeel. C'est à moi qu'elle a demandé de porter tout son fatras à travers la ville! Lily a dû me donner un coup de main.

\- Il y en avait tant que ça ? Demanda l'exceed bleu à Panther.

\- Même l'entrainement sur Edolas était moins dur. Répondit-il en soupirant.

Mirajane poursuivit ses explications :

\- En tout cas, je n'étais pas sûr que ce Haggard sois le même qui a diffusé cette annonce avant que je ne la relise je vous avoue. Mais maintenant que je la vois, c'est plus que certains. Le professeur demande à être escorter sur une île dangereuse, et Happy a dit que le guerrier, qui a clairement cité son nom, avait parlé de prendre un bateau. Peut-être qu'il a été engagé par Mr. Haggard, ou peut-être qu'il veut se rendre sur la même île que lui. Dans les deux cas il y a potentiellement un lien entre l'inconnu qui a frappé Natsu et le Professeur.

\- Et le lien, compléta Erza, ce serai cette île.

\- Dans ce cas on n'a qu'à y aller ! S'exclama la tignasse rose. Où est-ce qu'elle est ?

\- L'annonce ne le précise pas, expliqua Mira, le professeur demandait de le rejoindre quelque part.

\- Où ? Questionna Wendy.

La dame aux cheveux blancs faillit lui répondre, mais elle se rendit compte de ce que cela impliquait et déclara en remettant l'annonce dans le coffret :

\- Attendez ! Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça. Si je vous le dit vous allez vous rendre là-bas.

\- Évidemment. Affirma Gajeel. Et alors ?

\- C'est une S-Quest ! S'exclama la barmaid. Ce qui veut dire que le danger est immense, vous pourriez en mourir !

\- Mirajane, dit la Dragon Slayer du Ciel, c'est très important pour nous.

\- Je sais, mais il doit y avoir un autre moyen.

\- Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça ! Beugla le mage de feu.

\- Natsu, dit Lucy, elle n'a pas tort tu sais.

\- Mais sinon on reverra peut-être Jamais ce type !

\- C'est peut-être une chance inespérée de retrouver Metalicana et les autres. Déclara Gajeel.

Bien qu'attristé, la barmaid semblait décidé à ne pas les laissé partir. Elle tenait fermement le coffret contre elle et insista :

\- De toute façon vous n'êtes pas des mages de Rang S. je n'ai pas le droit de vous donner cette annonce et je refuse de mentir au maître pour vous envoyer à la mort.

La reine des fées comprenait parfaitement ce que ressentait Mirajane, mais elle comprenait également ses amis Dragon Slayer. En voyant le visage abattu de Wendy et les mines renfrognés des deux autres, Erza se dit qu'elle devait intervenir, sinon tout cela finirait très mal. Peut-être même en véritable dispute. La rousse refusait de voir ses amis se battre. Elle tenta une approche :

\- Mirajane, moi je suis mage de Rang S. Tu peux me la donner à moi.

\- Pour qu'après ils te suivent ? Je ne suis pas idiote Erza.

\- Mais si on y va tous, ça devrait allez. Poursuivit Titania. On a affronté des choses terribles nous tous : Moi, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy et Lucy.

\- HEIN ?! MAIS J'AI RIEN DEMANDÉ MOI ! S'exclama la blonde.

C'est alors que la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit. Un jeune homme en manteau pourpre entra avec un parapluie de glace à la main, l'objet disparu peu après son entré dans le bâtiment. Le mage salua sur un ton polie mais blasé par le temps :

\- Salut tout le monde. Quoi de neuf aujou…HÉÉÉÉÉ !

Le mage de glace fut interrompu par son rival flamboyant qui l'avait sans ménagement attrapé et emmené devant Mirajane, sa tête pris sous le bras comme s'il allait l'étrangler.

\- On emmène Grey en plus. Ça te va comme ça ? Lâcha Natsu comme s'il faisait la plus grosse concession de sa vie.

\- C'est vrai qu'avec lui les chances de s'en sortir sont plus grande. Avoua Erza.

\- LACHE MOI ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND L'ALUMETTE ?! Continuait de beugler Grey.

\- Avec lui on est six. Commenta Gajeel.

\- C'est un bon groupe ça. Commenta la petite mage du ciel.

\- Et nous ? Vous nous oubliez ? Intervint Happy.

\- Je ne suis absolument pas enthousiaste à l'idée de ce voyage, précisa Sharuru, mais je ne laisserai pas Wendy y allez sans moi.

\- Ça sent l'aventure ! Fit Lily avec enthousiasme. Pas question que je passe à côté.

\- J'imagine que si tout le monde y va, je n'y couperai pas. Soupira Lucy, la larme à l'œil.

\- Alors c'est bon Mirajane ? Demanda Titania.

Devant une assemblé aussi décidé, Mira se sentit mal à l'aise. Les regards suppliants des uns, déterminé des autres et enragé d'incompréhension de Grey, elle sentit la tension monté de plus en plus. Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle devait faire. Si elle continuait de refuser, ils se disputeraient avec elle pour avoir ce papier, car elle était la seule à se mettre entre eux et une chance, même infime, de retrouver Grandine, Igneel et Metalicana. Un sentiment de culpabilité se mêla au stress, s'en fut trop pour elle. Elle jeta violement le maudit papelard à la figure de Natsu et explosa :

\- Très bien ! Prenez le vôtre papier ! Je m'en fiche en fait ! Ne venez pas vous plaindre s'il vous arrive quelque chose ! Partez avant que je ne change d'avis !

\- SUPER ! S'égosilla le mage de feu. Merci Mira on te revaudra ça. Allons-y Happy !

\- AYE !

\- MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ICI ?! Cria Grey, que le Dragon Slayer n'avais toujours pas laché en courant.

\- Attend nous Natsu ! Exclama Lucy.

\- Enfin un peu d'action. S'amusa Lily.

Erza jeta un regard en direction de Mirajane avant de partir. Plutôt qu'en colère, elle semblait très inquiète, elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Erza voulut la rassurer :

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je veillerai sur eux.

Elle ne sembla pas vraiment se sentir mieux. Mais Erza dû se remettre à courir pour rattraper le groupe qui était partit comme une fusée sous la pluie. Mirajane se mit à prier pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien.

Au milieu des rues humides, le groupe fonçait à toute allure, suivant le Dragon Slayer de feu. Mais c'est alors que Lucy eu un train de rationalité et exigea à tous de s'arrêter. Tous s'exécutèrent et tous glissèrent, sauf Erza. Chacun, excepté Wendy, hurla de colère sur la jeune blonde, particulièrement Natsu pour qui c'était la troisième fois de la journée, mais elle leur demanda sans tenir compte des critiques :

\- Je peux savoir où on va en courant comme ça ?

\- Ben à la gare. Répondit Natsu.

\- Comme ça ? Sans se préparer ni rien ? Questionna la constellationiste.

\- Elle a raison. Nota Erza. Et puis on ne sait pas où on doit allez.

\- Attend je regarde… Déclara Natsu en regardant l'annonce.

Le Dragon Slayer lâcha Grey comme un vieux paquet inutile, celui-ci s'était évanouit tant Natsu l'avait étranglé sans le savoir pendant sa course. Il protégea la S-Quest de la pluie avec une main et la lut à voix haute :

\- Demande d'escorte sur une île pour y faire une découverte archéologique potentiellement révolutionnaire. Risques extrêmement élevé voir probablement Mortel. Un ou plusieurs mages doués pour le combat exigé. Si intéressé, veuillez me rencontrez à Port Alysson à l'adresse indiqué ci-dessous. Signé : Professeur Robert J. Haggard. Récompense : 15 millions de joyaux.

Le groupe resta sans parler un instant, les yeux fixes, le temps de saisir l'incroyable information. Ils hurlèrent tous sans exceptions:

\- QUINZE MILLIOOOOONNNNNNNNS ?!

* * *

Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre. Je sai que pour l'instant il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais il y aura beaucoup de combats et d'aventures après. Alors vous en avez pensez quoi ? C'est chouette, sa va, carrément à jeter ? Trop de mots compliqués ? Tout critique constructive est la bienvenue -)

A la prochaine j'éspère.


	2. Chapter 2

Un grand merci du fond du cœur à Natsumi pour avoir posté la première review de cette fic. :3

Ainsi qu'à FairyTail-Os :-)

En espérant que beaucoup d'autres suivront ^^

C'est partit pour la suite et cette fois, promis, l'aventure commence pour de bon.

P.S : J'ai l'habitude de mettre des clins d'œil à des jeux et films dans mes fan fictions, saurez-vous trouver le clin d'œil ici ?

* * *

Chapitre 2

Il y a peu de choses plus émouvantes qu'une personne faisant son travail avec sérieux, entrain et motivation. Malheureusement, on n'en verra jamais à la sécurité de Lavandia. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement, parce qu'il n'y a pas de métier plus mal considéré que celui de gardien d'un tas de papier. Et ceux même si le moindres de ses post-it pourrait être à l'origine d'une découverte propre à changer la face du monde.

Parfaitement conscient de l'inintérêt que portait le monde à sa condition, un des gardes de la célèbre université profitait de la tranquillité de la nuit pour piquer un somme, quand bien même il surveillait l'entrée principale de l'un des bâtiments les plus importants de la ville : Les bureaux des professeurs. Les deux pieds sur la table de l'accueil, ronflant à en faire vibrer les murs, il ne remarqua pas un instant l'homme balafré qui passa la double porte et monta les escaliers sans même chercher à être discret.

Pendant ce temps-là, au premier étage, deux vigiles aussi blasés que leur collègue faisait une ronde sans prêter la moindre attention au luxe qui les entourait. Ils s'étaient habitué depuis longtemps aux tapis raffinés, aux meubles haut de gammes et autres tableau hors-de-prix qui embellissait vaniteusement les lieux. Le plus gras d'entre eux ergotait depuis un bon moment avec son collègue barbu :

\- Et après que j'ai plumé Romuald, j'ai misé un petit paquet et… Hé tu m'écoute en fait ?

\- Non.

\- Direct ?! Ordure va.

\- Excuse-moi de prendre mon boulot un peu au sérieux.

\- Oh ça va ! Qu'est-ce tu veux qu'il arrive ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Un intrus peut-être ?

\- S'il y en avait un on l'entendrait venir vu comme c'est calme ici, comme toujours.

\- Vu comme tu parles on n'entendrait même pas la fanfare militaire. Et tu crois que les intrus se laissent repérer comme ça ? Il pourrait très bien y en avoir un juste derrière nous.

\- Arrête c'est pas possible, on le saurait.

Une troisième voix dit dans leur dos :

\- Et pourtant...

Les gardes eurent à peine le temps de tourner le regard qu'un guerrier à dreadlocks fit s'entrechoquer leurs crânes. Les deux vigiles tombèrent aux sols, le gros s'évanouissant sur le coup. Le guerrier continua sa route comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un petit caillou sur le chemin de sa vie. Seulement le barbu, qui avait moins négligé son entrainement, était encore éveillé. Il vit le guerrier, et le contour d'une grande forme plate caché sous sa grande cape, s'éloigner sereinement en vérifiant l'intérieur d'une sacoche remplis de rouleaux, livres et autres feuillets. Le veilleur se releva doucement en saisissant son épée de fonction. Il fonça alors, l'arme en main, vers l'intrus, mais ce dernier l'avait entendu et, alors que le garde allait le trancher, il lui donna un grand coup de marteau dans le ventre qui le fit voler à travers tout le couloir, briser une vitre, et atterrir dans le bâtiment d'à côté.

Le vacarme qu'avait provoqué cet incident réveilla en sursaut le vigile à l'accueil. Ne sachant ni ce qu'il se passait ni d'où provenait le boucan, il ne put que regarder comme un idiot dans toute les directions. Son regard vit alors le guerrier balafré descendant les escaliers prêt de lui. Celui-ci n'avait pas encore vu que le garde avait été tiré de son sommeil. Aussi le surveillant fit il comme si cela n'avait pas été le cas. L'homme aux dreads mi- longues avança vers la porte, non sans jeté un regard plein de pitié au vigile. Lorsque le balafré fut dos à lui, ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil, fit glisser lentement sa main vers son arbalète posé contre sa chaise, puis la saisit. La sentinelle, sans se lever de sa chaise, visa et tira dans le dos du guerrier. Mais, étrangement, le carreau rebondit sur la forme dans le dos de l'intrus, dans un magnifique son de cloche, avant de se planter dans le portrait du doyen de l'université.

Ceci fit, évidemment, se retourner l'intrus qui découvrit un garde paralysé de consternation. Son boulot l'ennuyait mais ce qu'il gardait lui permettait, au moins, d'avoir un équipement de qualité supérieur. Son carreau aurait pu percer sans mal un plastron d'acier. Comment diable avait-elle put ricocher ainsi ? Le guerrier balafré s'empara alors de la chaise près de lui et la balança dans la figure du vigile, qui, cette fois, repartit bel et bien au pays des rêves.

Après cela, le combattant passa la porte. Ses craintes avaient été confirmées et désormais une rage incommensurable bouillonnait en lui. Ses derniers mots en partant furent :

\- Haggard… Puisque tu veux jouer à ça… je la retrouverai avant toi.

* * *

\- ENFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !

Le cri de joie du Dragon Slayer de Feu retentit dans toute la gare, attirant les regards curieux de tous ceux qui s'y trouvait.

\- Bon sang t'es obligé de nous mettre dans l'embarras comme ça ?! Rougit la constellationiste.

\- Ça fait cinq jours qu'on est dans ce train ! Braya Natsu. J'en pouvais plus d'être malade.

\- Hé ! Intervint Gajeel. Arrête de brayer comme ça. J'étais dans le même état que toi je te signal et j'gueule pas pour autant.

Tandis que le groupe s'avançait vers un wagon à l'arrière pour chercher les nombreux bagages de Titania, Wendy s'excusa timidement :

\- J'aurai bien voulu vous aider avec mon sort Troïa mais Erza me l'as déconseillé.

\- On va se rendre sur une île et on ignore combien de temps cela prendra, ni quel danger nous risquons de croiser. Il faut garder ce sort pour quand on en aura réellement besoin. Ah ! Mes affaires sont là.

\- C'est vrai qu'à chaque fois que quelqu'un en profite, le sort perd de son efficacité sur lui. Rappela Sharuru.

\- Et se serais dommage que le sort nous lâche en pleine mer. Compléta Lily. Surtout avec ce qu'on y trouve à ce qu'on raconte.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Happy. Il y a autre chose que des poissons ?

\- Evidemment, soupira Gajeel, on est au nord-ouest de Fiore. Ici la mer est beaucoup plus dangereuse. On parle de Pirates, de serpents de mer, de Requins tueurs, de pieuvres géantes et tout un tas d'autres bestioles bizarres.

En entendant cela, la Dragon Slayer du Ciel et la constellationiste commencèrent à trembler et prier pour que cela ne soit que des légendes de vieux loups de mer. De son côté, le disciple d'Ul, resté très calme durant le trajet, se prit le visage dans une main en soupirant de lassitude :

\- Bon sang, mais dans quoi vous m'avez embarquez cette fois?

Le groupe sortit de la gare et découvrit la grande place baignée de soleil de Port Alysson. Tous furent immédiatement sous le charme. Malgré un vent frais, il semblait faire bon y vivre. Les gens souriait, les maisons étaient joliment colorées et la mer, au loin, d'un bleu pure.

Mais le groupe n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer son enchantement. Une jeune femme à la longue chevelure noire de jais, se débattant avec une immense carte pliante, se cogna contre le dos de Grey. Les deux perdirent un peu l'équilibre mais c'est la dame qui eut le plus mal. En effet, en titubant, elle marcha sur sa cape de fourrure grise et chuta sur le chariot à bagage d'Erza, faisant tomber une bonne partie de ce qu'il transportait.

Tout le groupe fut un peu surpris sur le coup. La jeune fille se frotta légèrement le dos en geignant. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir grand-chose. Mais au cas où, Erza lui demanda comment elle allait. La fille en fourrure leva ses yeux, pleins d'une innocente confusion, vers Titania. Elle vit ensuite contre quoi elle s'était cognée. En voyant les dégâts qu'elle avait causés, la damoiselle se mit à crier, tout en remettant très vite les malles en place : « AAAH ! Je suis désoléedésolédésolédésoléééé ! »

Seulement, dans la panique, elle avait empilé les bagages comme une colonne instable qui, la seconde suivante, s'effondra sur Natsu, Grey et Gajeel.

Le trio sortit du tas de malles en criant :

\- NON MAIS TU POURRAIS FAIRE GAFFE !

\- AAAH ! Je suis DÉSOLÉEEEE !

La jeune maladroite eut un début de larmes aux yeux. Voyant cela, Lucy lui prit les épaules et gronda les Dragon Slayers :

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de lui hurler dessus, elle ne l'a pas fait exprès.

Gajeel répliqua:

\- Attend, on s'est pris une montagne de valises sur la tronche et c'est nous qui nous faisons engueuler ?!

\- C'est pas Juste ! Acquiesça Natsu.

\- Ce n'est pas cette ''montagne'' qui va vous abattre, intervint Erza, le regard noir. Alors laissez là un peu tranquille.

Le duo draconiques ne savait plus trop quoi répondre. Natsu voulut répliquer encore une fois mais Grey l'en empêcha en posant fermement une main sur son épaule, ainsi que l'autre sur celle de Gajeel, leur chuchotant le plus discrètement possible :

\- Laissez tombez les gars. Elles nous jouent l'entraide féminine. Dans ces cas-là, vaut mieux se taire, croyez moi.

Salamander et le fils de Metalicana regardèrent les dames et se rendirent compte qu'il n'avait pas tort. Lucy, Erza et même Wendy et Sharuru, pourtant restée en retrait, leur jetais des regards accusateurs. Ils laissèrent donc tomber en soupirant, les yeux au ciel.

La jeune Heartfilia tenta de consoler la fille à fourrure, qui essuyait ses débuts de larmes avec une des deux longues nattes qui encadraient son visage.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer. Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Mais j'ai tout fait tomber… Chigna la maladroite.

Lucy eut presque envie de rire en s'entendant ainsi discuter, comme à une enfant, avec une fille qui avait pourtant le même âge qu'elle environ.

\- Ce n'est rien. Rassura la reine des fées. Ces messieurs vont tout remettre en place très vite.

\- Hein ?! Rétorqua Natsu. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on… ?

Il s'interrompit direct en voyant Erza les foudroyer du regard. Le fils d'Igneel se résigna à dire :

\- Euh… Oui oui on s'en occupe.

\- Désolé… Chouina l'inconnue.

La semeuse de désordre se calma tandis que les hommes remettaient les affaires de Titania en place. Elle gardait cependant une mine tristounette. Wendy sortit alors de son mutisme en lui demandant gentiment :

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

La fille aux cheveux noires la regarda un instant avant de répondre, gênée :

\- … Ogdaline.

\- C'est un joli prénom. Complimenta Lucy.

\- J'aime bien cette broche en plume dans tes cheveux. Ajouta Erza. C'est charmant.

Wendy ajouta :

\- Je voudrais bien avoir la même.

Les exceeds regardaient tout cela avec beaucoup d'amusement. Même Sharuru trouvait distrayant le spectacle de trois hommes rangeant en grognant des valises pendant que les filles rendaient peu à peu le sourire à une inconnue. Elles la complimentèrent sur ses vêtement beige et sur combien ses bottes en fourrures semblaient douces au toucher. La totalité de son habillement lui donnait un air de noble sauvage tout droit sorti de quelques terres inexplorées. En totale contradiction avec son attitude qui, elle, rappelait celui d'une petite fille ayant perdu sa mère. Cela ne dura pas plus de cinq minutes mais, à la fin, la dénommé Ogdaline avait retrouvé le sourire. Elle confessa joyeusement :

\- Désolé de vous avoir dérangé, je ne suis pas souvent sortit de ma forêt. Du coup je suis un peu perdu.

\- Ce n'est rien, rassura Erza, il n'y a pas de mal. Mais si tu veux mon avis, tu t'excuse beaucoup trop.

La fille des bois tenta de prononcé un autre « désolé » mais s'interrompit en riant. Wendy eut sa curiosité piquée par ce qu'elle avait dévoilé juste avant.

\- D'où est-ce que tu viens ? Demanda-t-elle.

La dame en fourrure, visiblement plus à l'aise qu'au début, lui répondit :

\- De Seven.

\- C'est juste au nord-est de Fiore, anticipa Lucy.

\- Et tu viens d'une forêt ? S'enquérit Sharuru.

\- J'y ai pratiquement grandit en vrai.

C'est alors que Grey se risqua à interrompre leur conversation :

\- Excusez-moi… C'est pas pour être désagréable mais il me semble qu'on doit se rendre quelque part non ?

\- C'est vrai, soutint Gajeel. Et on ne sait même pas exactement où.

Les femmes du groupe soupirèrent de déception face à la véracité des propos de leurs amis.

\- Ils ont raison. Reconnu Sharuru.

Lucy s'excusa, à son tour, auprès d'Ogdaline, qui se sentit un peu en trop. Mais la belle sauvage se rappela également qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire.

\- Oh ne vous en fait pas. Dit-elle gaiement. Je suis attendu de toute façon. J'espère qu'on se reverra.

Lucy et les autres filles partagèrent son espoir. Elle s'inclina légèrement avant de leur tourner le dos pour ramasser sa carte et partir tranquillement, exposant au passage l'arc et le carquois qu'elle avait dans le dos, et auquel personne n'avait vraiment fait attention. Wendy demanda alors :

\- Bon alors, par quoi on commence ?

\- Quel idée il a eu ce… Haggard machin de demander à le retrouver dans une ville sans donner d'adresse.

\- Tu lui demanderas pourquoi il a oublié ce détail quand on le trouvera Grey. Dit la blonde.

\- En attendant, tenta Erza, je propose de demander à un garde s'il sait où on peut le trouver. Un homme de sa renommée ne doit passer aussi inaperçu que cela.

Tous approuvèrent de la tête et se mirent à suivre Erza et son charriot à valises. Sans se douter qu'au loin, malgré la distance et les bruits de la foule, Ogdaline avais entendu ce qu'ils avaient dit. Ce qui la fit s'arrêter sur place et tourner, dans leur direction, un visage beaucoup plus autoritaire, au regard aussi glacé qu'une chambre froide de boucher.

* * *

Après une bonne marche à travers la ville, deux demandes de rhabillement à Grey et quelques altercations avec des soulards, puisque, apparemment, Port Alysson était réputé pour son cidre, le groupe de Fairy Tail découvrit le domicile du fameux professeur. Cependant Gajeel, incrédule et ébahi, ne pût s'empêcher de demander :

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est là ?

\- Ce garde l'était en tout cas. Soutint Lucy.

\- Et puis regardez cette plaque, indiqua Wendy, il y a écrit « Résidence Haggard ».

\- Ça ne peut-être qu'ici. Affirma Sharuru.

Natsu Beugla :

\- Mais cet endroit est hyper classe !

\- C'est aussi grand que la guilde ! Suivit Happy.

\- Difficile de croire que c'est un professeur qui s'y trouve. Commenta Lily.

\- J'aurai plus dit un Noble ou… J'en sais rien moi. Bafouilla Gajeel. Mais pas un Prof quoi.

La demeure avait de quoi suscité toute cette incrédulité. Happy exagérait à peine en la comparant à leur précieuse guilde. Ce manoir de pierre, en termes de taille et d'architecture, n'avait pas à rougir une seconde face à elle. Tout le bâtiment transpirait le raffinement et la haute société. Et même le jardin l'entourant, bien qu'assez petit, était garnis de beaux parterres de fleurs.

Les mages de Fairy Tail s'avancèrent finalement vers la merveilleuse demeure. Lucy arriva la première devant la magnifique double porte en bois sculpté, décoré de petits carreaux multicolores, et tira sur une grosse corde qui fit sonner une clochette. Pendant un temps, rien ne se passa, aussi la jeune Heartfilia sonna-t-elle une deuxième fois. « Il est peut-être absent. » Suggéra Wendy. La constellationiste fit retentir la cloche une dernière fois et au moment où elle allait proposer de repasser plus tard, elle crut saisir des pas rapides de derrière la porte. Les mages aperçurent une ombre de l'autre côté des carreaux. Il y eut plusieurs cliquetis métalliques, la porte avait été visiblement verrouillée par plus d'un mécanisme. Enfin, elle s'ouvrit.

L'homme qu'ils découvrirent leur fit étrangement une bonne impression. Car malgré son teint d'une pâleur incroyable, son grand sourire s'accordait étrangement bien à l'aura de maturité qu'accentuaient ses petites lunettes rectangles. Il ne devait pourtant pas avoir plus de la trentaine. Il demanda alors, étrangement essoufflé :

\- Puis-je vous aidez ?

Sa voix semblait pleine d'une courtoisie en parfait accord avec la demeure, mais un peu en contradiction avec son habillage, composé d'une chemise blanche partiellement tachée d'encre, et d'autres choses, et un pantalon noir à brettelles. C'est Erza qui prit la parole :

\- Êtes-vous le Professeur Haggard ?

\- En personne.

\- Nous sommes des mages. Nous sommes venus suites à vôtre S-Quest.

La reine des fées lui tendit l'annonce en question. Le professeur n'eut qu'à y jeter un œil pour tout comprendre. « Ah oui ! Très bien. Entrez je vous en prie. ». Grey déclara au passage :

\- Pas facile de vous trouver sans adresse.

Leur hôte répondit :

\- J'avais complètement oublié de la noter, puis je me suis dit que si les intéressés ne pouvaient même pas me trouver, comment pourrais-je leur confier ma vie ?

\- … J'imagine que ça se tient. Admit le mage de glace.

Titania laissa son chariot à bagage sur le pas de la porte et tous entrèrent pour découvrir un endroit très luxueux, disposant même d'un lustre en cristal, mais où bizarrement la moindre inspiration piquait le nez. En reniflant, Happy tenta de prononcer :

\- C'est quoi cette od…Ah AAaaaaaah TCHOUM !

L'éternuement du pauvre chat fut si puissant qu'il vola en arrière comme une fusée, se cogna violement contre le mur et tomba dans un grand pot antique. Cela fit rire Sharuru et Wendy qui, à leur tour, eurent une impression désagréable dans le nez. Lucy, aussi déconcerté que les autres, regarda autour d'elle en reniflant un peu et passa le doigt sur l'étagère. La constellationiste s'offusqua :

\- Mon dieu mais c'est quoi cette couche de poussière ?! Et cette odeur… Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas ouvert les fenêtres ?!

Le jeune professeur sembla pris au dépourvu, ne saisissant absolument pas le motif de cette question :

\- Heu… Depuis que je suis ici je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir jamais fait.

\- Et le ménage ? Poursuivis Wendy. Depuis quand il n'a pas été fait ?

\- Hmm… Je suis revenu il y a trois semaines environ. Alors si je me rappelle bien, c'est depuis que j'en suis partit il y a… cinq ans environ.

La réponse en surpris plus d'un. Haggard repris la parole avant que qui que ce soit n'ajoute quelque chose.

\- Bon si vous voulez bien me suivre messieurs dames. Nous avons pas mal à nous dire je pense. Un homme comme moi n'a pas de temps à perdre avec des choses aussi inutiles que les tâches domestiques. Surtout à la veille d'une découverte aussi importante.

Le groupe le suivit sans discuter d'avantage avec lui. Mais la constellationiste ne put s'empêcher de murmurer aux autres.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un homme vivant dans un luxe pareil puisse être aussi sale.

\- C'est pas important ça. Répondit Gajeel.

\- Parle pour toi sale porc ! Objecta la blonde.

Grey coupa :

\- Si tu veux faire le ménage vas-y, on ne te retient pas.

\- Tu as même encore la tenue de gouvernante pour cela. Intervint Happy.

Une fraction de seconde et le petit chat bleu se retrouva étrangler par une furie blonde grognant méchamment :

\- Tu as encore fouillé chez moi, sale chat de gouttière !

\- O FECOUR ! V'ÉTOUUUFFE !

Le professeur finit par ouvrir une double porte menant sur une bibliothèque, qui devait avoir des étagères magnifiquement sculptés quelque part derrière des montagnes de livres, papiers, rouleaux et autres instruments en tout genre, dont la plupart montait jusqu'au plafond. A l'odeur de renfermé et de poussière s'ajoutait maintenant celles du vieux papier. Mais l'émerveillement face à l'impressionnante collection d'ouvrage fut plus fort que la répugnance.

\- WAW ! S'exclama la jeune Heartfilia. C'est sale mais qu'est-ce que c'est incroyable.

\- Si Reby était là elle serait intenable. Pensa Gajeel tout haut.

\- Ma famille est très riche. Informa Haggard. Avec le temps elle s'est acheté de nombreux ouvrages, certains d'une ancienneté qui vous donnerait le tournis. Laissez-moi juste le temps de me refaire du thé et je suis à vous Ne vous gênez pas asseyez-vous.

\- Ok, Accepta Natsu … Quelqu'un voit une chaise ?

\- Je pense qu'il y a un fauteuil sous cette pile de rouleau. Pressentit Grey.

Les mages réussirent finalement à trouver de quoi s'asseoir en déplaçant quelques piles de parchemins et divers objets, tout aussi bizarres les uns que les autres, pourvus de chiffres et symboles en tout genre. Les mages s'installèrent le plus confortablement possible, les exceeds, eux, se posèrent sur des piles de livres plus stables que les autres, tandis que, de son côté, leur commanditaire s'était approché d'un petit poêle dans lequel il remit des buchettes. Il mit ensuite une théière pleine d'eau avec un sachet de thé sur la plaque chauffante. Le professeur jeta la boite vide de son thé sur une pile d'autres boites de la même boisson. La constellationiste interrogea avec irritation le rat de bibliothèque :

\- Vous qui êtes riches, vous n'avez pas une domestique pour nettoyer ou rangez tout cela ?

\- Pour me déranger toute les cinq secondes et mettre du désordre dans toute mon organisation ? Non merci.

Lucy ronchonna à voix basse : « Parce qu'il y a de l'organisation dans tout ça ? ». Elle poursuivit :

\- Et vous n'avez pas peur de mettre le feu à votre collection avec ce poêle ?

\- Je gagne du temps en faisant ainsi, je n'ai ainsi pas à faire de longs aller-retour à la cuisine.

Visiblement, les risques étaient moins graves que le temps perdu à ses yeux. L'homme à bretelle laissa infuser sa boisson chaude et commença à s'adresser au groupe de mages avec l'entrain discipliné d'un homme du monde:

\- Donc, Vous êtes tous des mages venu travailler pour moi ?

\- C'est exact. Confirma Scarlet. Nous sommes de Fairy Tail.

\- Ah oui ! J'ai entendu parler de vos exploits ces derniers temps. Je suis ravi que vous vous soyez proposez, avec vous la tâche sera moins mortel.

\- Juste « Moins Mortel » ? Trembla Lucy.

\- Cette île est donc si dangereuse que cela ?! Demanda Wendy craintive.

\- Si ce n'était pas le cas je n'aurai pas personnellement demandé à ce que cette quête soit répertoriée comme une S-Quest.

La blonde soupira en se rappelant ce détail. Grey fit de même en se passant une main sur le visage, car il savait qu'à chaque fois que lui et les autres allait sur une île, des montagnes de problèmes s'en suivaient.

\- Si vous nous expliquiez tout depuis le début ? suggéra la rousse.

« Avec plaisir. » S'enthousiasma le professeur en allant chercher quelque chose posé sur à plat sur une table, caché sous des dizaines de feuilles et crayons. Il mit sur un trépied une ancienne tapisserie sous verre. Même sans son cadre en bois dorée, elle devait bien faire dans les deux mètres de côtés. Le tissu avait visiblement traversé quelques épreuves, au vu de ses contours partiellement déchirés et des couleurs qui commençaient à s'effacer. Mais, en fin de compte, ses détails furent sans importances en comparaison du sujet de l'œuvre. Sur cette immense draperie était brodées des dragons Des dizaines de dragons Tous différents Divisés en deux groupes se faisant faces, comme deux armées de bêtes sauvage se hurlants les unes sur les autres. Et au-dessus d'eux, face à face, deux dragons, aux ailes déployés, étaient représentés avec une taille beaucoup plus imposante, mais également des postures bien plus nobles. L'un était gris, l'autre jaune, mais tous deux avaient l'air de briller, et aucun ne semblait avoir souffert du passage du temps. Tout simplement parce que leurs représentations étaient faites de fils d'argent et d'or pure.

L'assemblée entière fut sans-voix en découvrant cette antique merveille brodée. Tout particulièrement les trois Dragon Slayer. Le professeur, en revanche, ne perdit pas de temps pour parler :

\- Je vous présente la tapisserie de Luzerne. Magnifique n'est-ce pas ?

Sans leur laissez le temps de répondre, le jeune professeur saisit et brandit un livre que les mages ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- Vous connaissez cet ouvrage ? Le Dragon Historia ? Interrogea-t-il.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Répondit Lucy.

\- Et bien oubliez le. Déclara Haggard en jetant le dit bouquin dans le feu de son poêle, sous les yeux choqué des mages. Car ce que nous allons découvrir va bientôt le rendre si dépassé qu'il ne sera plus bon que comme allume-feu.

Aucun des mages ne put répliquer. Ils étaient tous sans voix, trop consterné par ce qu'ils voyaient et par la fougue du jeune professeur, qui poursuivit son discours :

\- Il y a plus de quatre-cents ans, comme vous le savez apparemment, il y a eu une grande guerre civile entre les dragons Entre ceux qui pensaient pouvoir vivre en harmonie avec les humains et ceux qui voulait continuer de les…disons…regarder de très haut.

Cette pensée ne plaisait pas du tout aux Dragon Slayer, bien qu'ils ne puissent nier la vérité. Le rat de bibliothèque commença à mettre encore plus d'ardeur dans ses paroles :

\- Sauf que personnes ne savais jusqu'à aujourd'hui qui était les vrais instigateurs de ce conflit. Il faut dire qu'en fait presque personne ne cherche à en savoir plus sur l'histoire des dragons, personne n'y voyant d'intérêts, ils s'imaginent tous qu'il s'agissait de simples luttes entres animaux, alors que je suis sûr que l'on peut en apprendre beaucoup sur nous-même ainsi. Après de longues recherches dans plusieurs pays, j'ai finis par trouver des indices et, au final, des preuves qu'il y avait bel et bien deux leaders à la tête de ces deux camps. C'était donc un vrai conflit, comme les nôtres, et pas juste des bêtes se griffant et se mordant au hasard. Ces deux chefs, ils sont là ! Sur cette tapisserie.

Les mages étaient d'ores et déjà captivés par le récit. Les Dragon Slayer ne voulait déjà plus en perdre une miette, même Natsu avait fait disparaitre son intenable énergie pour entendre tout ce que leur hôte allait dire. Celui-ci pointa les deux grand Dragons de la tapisserie du doigt :

\- A la tête des pro-humains, comme nous les appellerons, il y avait Rastaban, le Dragon d'Argent. Et face à lui, la tyrannique Eltanine, la Dracène d'Or. On parle de Rastaban comme d'un sage convaincu que les humains pouvaient devenir de précieux alliés de leur race. Eltanine, par contre, ne voyait chez eux que de la vermine. On prétend même qu'elle se nourrissait d'êtres humains, mais j'ignore si c'est vrai. Peu importe. Ce qui compte c'est que j'ai l'intime conviction que tout ceci est fondé et que cela pourrait mener à changer tout ce que l'on croit savoir sur les dragons. Lorsque j'aurais prouvé au monde la véracité de cette histoire, les gens ne verront plus les dragons du même œil.

\- Attendez… Interrompis Gajeel. Est-ce que cela permettrais d'en trouvez ?

Le professeur parut surpris et déconcerté par cette question, il tenta néanmoins d'y répondre le plus honnêtement possible :

\- Je… ne vois pas vraiment ce que vous voulez dire mais… Il est évident que les sceptiques ne pourront plus nier leur existence et les autres savants devront prendre plus au sérieux tout ce qui leur est lié. Cela serait sans doute le début de ce qu'on appellerait « l'archéologie draconique ». Les recherches sur les dragons seront ainsi plus nombreuses et les découvertes également.

Natsu eut un peu de mal à tout saisir mais il avait compris, comme chacun des mages, que s'il réussissait à faire ce pour quoi le professeur les avaient engagé, les chances de trouver Igneel et les autres serait beaucoup plus grande puisque de nombreuses personnes, et plus seulement eux, se mettrait à les chercher.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez prouver tout cela ? S'enquérit joyeusement Wendy.

\- Cette tapisserie est déjà une preuve précieuse et j'ai assez d'indices disséminé dans les livres de divers pays pour répondre à tout argument. Du moins presque…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous manque ?! Interrogea soudainement Natsu.

Les Dragon Slayers étaient dans un intense état d'impatience et de joie. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, ils avaient l'impression d'approcher un peu de leurs parents dragons, de faire avancer les choses. Leur enthousiasme était tout de même mêlé à une dose de frustration car, malgré cela, ils n'allaient sans doute pas les retrouver directement. Mais qu'importe, ce professeur qui semblait tout savoir, sauf les règles basiques de l'hygiène, allait sans aucun doute les aidé à faire bouger les choses pour de bon. Le dit personnage répondit à Natsu en soupirant :

\- C'est là qu'est le problème. Malgré tout ce que j'ai, je sais pertinemment que la communauté scientifique ne prendra rien de tout cela au sérieux. Je les vois d'ici, le professeur Goodall avec sa voix de gros mangeur : « Pure présomptions. Rien de concret. », Le docteur Hartwood, son cigare à la main : « Parce que vous avez sorti un livre plutôt intéressant, vous les jeunes vous croyez plus malins que vos aînés. » et enfin le Doyen avec sa voix ferme et grave : « Messieurs Haggard, la science n'a que faire de quelques contes de sauvages. Des faits messieurs, rien que des faits. »

Même si le spectacle paraissait comique, Mr. Haggard semblait tout de même plein de colère. Et les Dragon Slayer n'appréciaient déjà pas ces personnages qui, à leurs yeux, semblait se mettre entre eux et leur famille adoptive. Le rat de bibliothèque termina :

\- Et bien des Faits, nous allons leurs en donner messieurs dames. Si j'ai demandé une escorte, c'est parce que je connais un moyen de prouvé, de manière ferme et définitive, à tous ces scientifiques de bureau ce que j'affirme.

\- Comment ?! Demanda Lucy, emporter par l'entrain du professeur et de ses amis.

\- Je vais vous raconter la suite de l'histoire, vous allez comprendre : Beaucoup de dragons étaient mort dans ce conflit, et lorsque les deux leaders s'affrontèrent face à face pour de bon, la victoire fut de très courte durée. J'ai retrouvé le lieu de cette grande bataille, c'est aujourd'hui une forêt autour d'un volcan éteint à Seven. Les Sevenais l'appellent le Bois des Milles Tonnerres, car, selon leurs ancêtres, la bataille qui eut lieu là-bas fut aussi bruyante que la pire des tempêtes.

Les trois mages draconiques avait l'air aussi captivé que des enfants à qui l'ont raconté un conte. Ils avaient presque le sentiment de découvrir leur propre histoire.

\- Voyant que s'ils continuaient ainsi, la race draconiques entière risquait de disparaître, Rastaban, le Dragon d'Argent, et Eltanine, la dracène d'Or, décidèrent de se battre en duel. Un contre un, sans intervention extérieur. Les deux leaders se sont rejoints au sommet d'un volcan et ils se sont battus avec toute la puissance de leurs magies pendant plusieurs jours. Lors de cette ultime bataille, qui devait déterminer pour de bon le futur des dragons, les deux combattants, épuisés, en finirent avec une dernière attaque. Je vous cite un ancien conte que j'ai retrouvé à Seven : « Leurs deux souffles, aussi lumineux que le soleil et la pleine lune, furent si puissant que tout ce qu'il resta de l'endroit fut un cratère de cendre et de pierres. »

\- C'est incroyable. Commenta Sharuru.

\- Aye. Souffla, ébahit, le petit exceed bleu.

\- Le dragon qui s'est relevé au final, se fut Rastaban, le Dragon d'Argent. Mais la bataille l'avait tellement épuisé et blessé qu'il allait rendre l'âme. Il prononça ses dernières volonté à ses plus fidèles amis et mourut. Malheureusement, les dragons ne tinrent pas leur promesse à la fin du combat, à cause d'un dragon à la cruauté sans fin, et le conflit entre dragons se poursuivit. La suite je pense que vous la connaissez.

\- Quelle tragédie… Compatit Erza.

\- Oui… Mais je ne vous suis plus là. Admit Grey. Quel est cette preuve irréfutable que vous cherchez au final ?

\- C'est là que cela nous concerne, répondit Haggard, la légende courante s'arrête là, et elle est loin d'être connu. Beaucoup l'ont oublié depuis le temps. Mais il y a une version encore plus inconnue, que j'ai réussis à retrouver par miracle, à force de recherches et d'investigation. La légende raconte que lorsqu'un Dragon meurt, il ne laisse qu'un immense squelette derrière lui, tout le reste disparait. Sauf qu'Eltanine était si puissante et refusait tellement de mourir, malgré que l'on ne puisse résister à la mort, que sa puissance est restée enfermée dans ses écailles d'Or Pure. Au moment où elle rendit son dernier souffle, il resta d'elle une immense carcasse d'or magique. Si puissante qu'elle peut éclairer le monde comme un phare géant.

\- « Peut » ?! Coupa Lily.

\- Exactement ! L'une des dernières volontés de Rastaban fut que ses amis cache la fameuse armure en un lieu secret que personne n'oserai pénétrer. Ces écailles d'or sont la preuve ultime de l'existence d'Eltanine, et donc aussi de Rastaban. Si nous trouvons cette armure, « La Dracène d'Or », alors plus personne ne pourra nier leur existence.

Les mages de Fairy Tail ne surent quoi dirent face à tout cela. Tant de révélations, surtout pour les enfants de dragons, les avaient littéralement figés de stupeur. Le seul qui put dire quelque chose fut l'ardent Salamander :

\- GÉNIAL ! Vous vous rendez compte tout le monde ?! Un trésor et des Dragons ! Ça c'est une aventure !

Chacun des mages se mit à sourire. Tout le monde était d'accord avec Natsu. Chacun se sentait prêt à affronter tous les dangers, que rien ne les Arrêteraient.

* * *

Face à un certains manoir, un colosse barbu en jupe à carreau se tenait les bras croisés. D'une voix grave, teinté d'un enthousiasme à vous faire froid dans le dos, il interrogea une obscure personne se tenant prêt de lui :

\- C'est là que vit ce fumier de Roby ? Ha ! Je ne sais pas ce que t'en pense mais j'en ferais bien du p'tit bois moi.

La personne qui suivait le géant, au moins deux fois plus grand qu'elle, ne dit absolument rien. Son regard était si menaçant qu'il aurait paralysé d'effroi les guerriers les plus farouches. Elle sera un bon coup le bandeau troué qu'elle avait aux yeux et saisit l'arc en bois sculpté qu'elle avait en bandoulière. Le colosse passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux roux mal peignés et dit avec enthousiasme :

\- Héhé ! Je vois qu'on a la même idée en tête Ogdaline… Enfin je veux dire Diane.

* * *

Voilà c'est tout pour cette fois. J'espère que sa vous à plut malgré la longueur. Je voulais allez jusqu'au combat mais je pense qu'il y a déjà assez de lignes dans ce chapitre.

A la prochaine :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Et voilà la suite de cette aventure. ^^

J'espère que vous l'aimez toujours. La baston arrive enfin XD

* * *

C'était certainement la meilleure journée que les Dragon Slayers n'aient jamais eu. En moins d'une heure, ils venaient d'être embauchés pour une aventure qui leurs apprenaient des choses incroyables sur les dragons, les aideraient sans doute à trouver Grandine et les autres et, cerise sur le gâteau pour la blonde du groupe, leur rapporterait un maximum de Joyaux.

\- Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?! S'exclama Natsu.

\- Ouai ! Poursuivit Gajeel. Elle est où cette île ?!

\- Calmez-vous un peu. Demanda Erza.

Grey poursuivit :

\- On s'entend même plus penser ici…

\- Et toi remet tes vêtements. Commanda la Rousse.

Et tandis que le mage de Glace essayait de retrouver ses habits dans le bazar infernal du Professeur Haggard, la constellationiste interrogea le dit historien :

\- Sérieusement monsieur, où se trouve cette île ?

Il répondit en se frottant la tête, tout hésitant :

\- Et bien … Pour tout vous dire… Je n'en sais rien.

Il y eut un long silence, que même la mouche posée sur la poubelle, remplit à ras bord de sachet de thés usés, n'osait rompre. C'est au bout d'une minute de stupéfaction fixe générale que, d'un coup, à la face du professeur, crièrent ensemble le Dragon Slayer de Feu, celui d'Acier et le Mage dénudé qui avait été embarqué sans rien demandé dans cette galère :

\- VOUS VOUS FICHEZ D'NOUS ?!

\- A…Attendez, balbutia Haggard, Laissez-moi vous…

Mais avant que l'intellectuel lunetteux n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, Le Dragon Slayer d'Acier et le disciple d'Ul aperçurent par la fenêtre une masse approchant derrière Haggard. « À TERRE ! » Hurlèrent-ils en se jetant au sol avec lui. Natsu, qui était face à l'historien à ce moment, n'avait rien vu et ne put réagir quand un énorme chariot traversa la fenêtre et le mur dans un fracas explosif.

Les femmes et Exceeds du groupe régirent à temps pour se disperser. Mais Salamander, lui, se prit le projectile dans toute sa puissance. « NATSU ! » Hurla Lucy en voyant le chariot écrasé contre une bibliothèque, son ami entre les deux.

La reine des fées se releva, stupéfaite mais prête à en découdre, en invoquant une épée étincelante, tandis que Gajeel et Grey, s'assurèrent que le professeur n'avait rien avant de relever la tête et découvrir quelque chose au dehors qui les médusa : Un homme…Non, un Colosse d'au moins 2 mètres 50, à la musculature ahurissante, s'avançait vers eux, tenant dans sa main droite une énorme branche d'arbre partiellement taillé et posé sur son épaule. Malgré le fait qu'il était vêtu d'une grande jupe verte à carreaux, les mages n'avaient pas du tout envie de se moquer. Sa barbe d'un roux flamboyant, ses cheveux, de même couleur, et son visage réjoui, combiné au reste, lui donnait l'air d'un Dieu de la guerre sur le poing de justifier son titre, et ce à son plus grand plaisir.

\- Et ben Roby… Ricana le Géant en s'arrêtant. On dirait que t'as trouvé des chiens pour faire ta basse besogne. Tant mieux ! On va s'amuser encore plus.

Inutile d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'il fallait répliquer de suite. Ce monstre de muscles cherchait visiblement la bagarre, et il n'épargnerait personne à priori. Grey se mis en position et marmonna en lançant de suite une puissant attaque :

\- Toi avec ta jupette… C'est vraiment pas le jour pour me chercher ! ICE MAKE : SAUCER !

Une scie circulaire immense se forma devant le nudiste et tournoya à pleine vitesse avant de foncer vers le colosse. Mais entre-temps, le visage de ce dernier se tordit de colère, il saisit à deux mains son énorme branche en gueulant : « C'EST…UN…KILT ! ».

Le grand barbu donna un grand coup de Branche au dernier moment. A la grande stupéfaction du disciple d'Ul, le coup réussit à briser le disque et l'envoyer volé à l'autre bout de l'avenue.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du guerrier roux, mais il vit que Gajeel avait profité de l'attaque de Grey pour s'approcher de lui par surprise. Près à lui asséner un puissant poing d'acier, le Dragon Slayer dû s'interrompre lorsqu'il ressentit une vive douleur au visage. Il bondit loin du guerrier et se découvrit une coupure sanglante à la joue. Entendant un bref sifflement suraigu, le Dragon Slayer bondit par reflexe et courut derrière un arbre, pendant que Grey, qui avait évidemment tout vu, avait bondit derrière une bibliothèque renverser en criant aux autres de se mettre à terre. Gajeel regarda au sol et vit plusieurs flèches. Un archer soutenait donc le colosse et s'acharnait sur les mages de Fairy Tail.

La constellationiste tentait vainement de pousser le chariot pour libérer son ami la tête brûlé, qu'elle voyait sonné entre deux morceaux de bois, mais la pluie de flèche la poussa à se cacher elle aussi. Wendy jeta un coup d'œil de l'arrière d'un fauteuil, mais lorsqu'une flèche se planta juste à côté de sa tête, coupant de façon nette quelques cheveux, elle se remit à l'abri en hurlant.

Un gros rire se fit entendre, celui du guerrier en ju…kilt. Il semblait beaucoup apprécier ce qu'il voyait. Erza, pleine d'assurance, invoqua une épée et se prépara à l'attaque. Elle voulut courir vers le géant mais, à peine avait-elle quittée son couvert qu'elle dû arrêter une flèche avec son arme et s'en pris une autre dans la jambe, la forçant à s'abriter à nouveau. Elle supporta la douleur mais se sentit alors incapable de combattre efficacement.

Le seul qui ne se sentit pas menacer pour un sou, c'était cet entêté de Dragon Slayer métallique. Remplit de colère, il se mit à courir à toute vitesse dans la direction d'où semblait venir les attaques. Il faillit se prendre plusieurs autres flèches en chemin, eut quelques coupures supplémentaire, mais il finit par arriver aux maisons, face au manoir, en haut desquels l'archer semblait s'être posté. Gajeel transforma ses jambes en pilonnes d'acier qui le propulsèrent au sommet du bâtiment et se posa sur les tuiles, découvrant son adversaire. Sa surprise fut complète.

Face à lui se trouvait, agenouillée, une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs comme le charbon, les yeux bleu marine masqués par un bandeau et portant une grande cape en fourrure. Le Dragon Slayer hésita :

\- Mais… T'es la Cruche de tout à l'heure !

A peine termina-t-il son affirmation que l'archère, qui le dévisageait avec un regard froidement rogue, lui tira dessus à une vitesse incroyable. Gajeel n'évita le tir à la tête que par un réflexe salvateur. Le fils de Metalicana contre-attaqua en transformant son bras en pilonne d'acier et l'étirant pour frapper la sauvage. L'archère en question esquiva l'attaque en faisant un saut périlleux arrière parfaitement exécuté. Elle atterrit sans perdre un instant l'équilibre, malgré le toit en pente et les tuiles glissantes.

Continuant de regarder le Dragon Slayer avec des yeux hautains, elle remit son arc en bandoulière et sortit de derrière elle, sous sa cape, deux fines et longues dagues argentés. Le soleil se reflétait sur elles comme des miroirs. Elles étaient vraiment très belles, mais clairement très dangereuses. Nullement impressionné, Gajeel l'attaqua sans hésité avec une jambe-pilonne d'acier.

Mais, sans perdre son sang-froid, la guerrière des bois évita l'attaque d'un simple pas de côté, avant de faire un arc de cercle avec ses bras et meurtrir la jambe de Gajeel. Il ressentit une intense douleur dans sa jambe-pilonne, le poussant à la faire redevenir normal. Il ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arrivait avant de découvrir deux larges entailles dans sa cuisse. Le Dragon Slayer, bouche-bée, interrogea viollement l'archère :

\- Comment… Comment t'as fait ça avec tes cure-dents ?! Ma jambe était en acier pure !

La sauvage ne prit pas la peine de répondre, elle se contenta de se mettre en position de lutte, tenant ses deux dagues à l'envers et prête à se battre. Gajeel fit de même désormais prêt à tout.

* * *

Bon c'est un mini-chapitre mais j'ai pris beaucoup de temps pour me remettre a écrire donc c'est pour patienter, la suite arrive bientôt promis.

Une petite review pour lun pauvre petit écrivain à la rue m'sieur dame? :-)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Merci à Elsrandril d'avoir ajouté ma fic a ses favoris :-)

Je m'excuse (infiniment) pour l'attente mais la situation est un peu chaotique sur mon bout de la planète :P et j'hésite a continué cette fic, elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir intéressé grand monde. je vais peut-être plutôt m'atteler a la traduction anglaise de ma première fic.

Cela étant dit, reprenons où nous en étions !

* * *

C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre. L'acier de Gajeel était d'une solidité à toute épreuve, il le savait mieux que quiconque. Rare était ceux à pouvoir passer au travers si facilement. Le Dragon Slayer fixait son adversaire droit dans les yeux. La sauvage, qu'il pensait, il y a une heure à peine, n'être qu'une gourdasse des bois à grosses nattes, avait fait faire un demi-tour complet à son opinion.

Il ne restait rien de son allure enfantine si agaçante. Gajeel avait maintenant l'impression de provoquer en duel une terrible panthère noire.

Le Dragon Slayer d'acier, confus et irrité, transforma son bras droit en une tronçonneuse métallique assourdissante. Il hurla avec hargne : « Epée du Dragon d'Acier ! » avant de foncer comme une bête sauvage sur sa proie. Mais celle-ci, aussi impassible qu'une pierre, allait se montrer bien plus difficile à attraper qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

* * *

Non loin de là, les autres mages de Fairy Tail avait été témoin de la diversion que leur offrait Gajeel. Erza, bien que blesser à la jambe, sortit de son couvert en même temps que Wendy et Grey, qui firent face au Géant Roux. Lucy elle, profita de la fin de la pluie tranchante pour retourner aider son ami aux cheveux rose.

\- Je vais t'aider ! Cria la petite voix du félidé bleu en poussant à son tour le chariot de bois.

La fin des assauts aériens avait également permis aux exceed de sortir de leur cachette. Dès cet instant, Lily s'était envolé dans la direction de son partenaire mâcheur de boulons, et Sharuru s'était posté près de la Petite Dragon Slayer.

Malgré l'allure revancharde et déterminé du groupe lui faisant face, le guerrier en kilt ne montrait pas le moindre signe de peur. Il ne souriait plus, maintenant que l'archère était empêchée, mais il ne se sentait pas plus menacé qu'avant.

\- Pfut ! Cracha-t-il. Alors ? Vous attendez quoi ? Que je m'endorme ?

La reine des fées voulu en découdre mais le disciple d'Ul lui barra la route avec son bras.

\- Non Erza. Expliqua-t-il. Tu n'es pas vraiment en état là. Reste ici pour l'empêché d'atteindre le professeur.

Dans le chaos soudain, tout le monde avait un peu oublié le fameux client, qui entre temps s'était caché derrière un fauteuil, d'où il assistait aux hostilités par de brefs coups d'œil. Erza désirait ardemment en découdre avec le colosse, mais la douleur qui lui transperçait la jambe l'obligeait à admettre que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

\- Je prends le relai Erza. Ne t'en fais pas.

C'est sur ces mots que Lucy se joignit à Grey et Wendy, une Clé dans la main.

\- Tu ne devais pas t'occuper de Natsu ? Interrogea Sharuru.

\- C'est trop lourd pour moi et Happy. Finissons-en d'abord avec ce tas de muscle.

\- Bien parlé Lucy. Souri le mage nudiste.

\- ASSEZ PARLER ! J'me suis pas autant ennuyé depuis que j'ai voulu voir à quelle vitesse pousse les champignons. Deux jours à genoux… jamais je l'oublierai.

\- T'ES UN DEBILE EN FAIT! Hurlèrent ensemble les mages.

\- Cela dépend de l'espèce il parait, informa Haggard sans hésitation ni frayeur, mais il me semble que c'est environ un millimètre par jour.

\- VOUS ETES DANS QUEL CAMPS VOUS ?! Demandèrent le chœur de Fairy Tail.

C'est alors que le guerrier, profitant de leur discussion dérivative, fonça en hurlant sur le groupe. Mais Wendy, moins « impliquée » dans celle-ci, fut plus alerte et lança son fameux :

« Hurlement du Dragon Céleste ».

Le combattant en kilt ne put résister à la soudaineté de l'attaque, qui le propulsa assez loin en arrière. Il roula jusqu'à un arbre contre lequel il se cogna si fort que le végétal, bien qu'assez épais, se brisa en deux. Wendy ne sut si s'était grâce à la puissance de son attaque ou à la musculature de sa cible. Mais, plus gros problème encore, lui ne semblait pas avoir souffert du tout de cette petite cascade. Il se remit sur pied dans l'instant et, soufflant par les narines comme un taureau enragé, saisit fermement l'arbre en question sous le bras et le souleva. Il pointa les mages de son bélier improvisé et leur fonça dessus en hurlant.

C'est le disciple d'Ul qui réagit le plus vite. Il incanta :

« Ice Make : Bouclier »

Le tronc se fracassa contre le mur de glace et fut promptement arrêté, mais pas sans terriblement craquelé la protection gelé. La constellationiste répliqua de suite en invoquant son ami Taurus qui, après un énième commentaire flatteur sur les courbes de la belle blonde, attaqua l'ennemi avec sa lourde hache. Celui-ci esquiva en bondissant en arrière et saisissant à nouveau sa branche-massue afin de parer la hache du Bovin Bourrin. Contre toute attente, celle-ci n'esquinta même pas le bout de bois. Les deux lutteurs étaient dans l'impasse, l'un face à l'autre, les yeux pleins de rage.

\- Tu ne toucheras pas à ma chère Lucy Mécréant. Déclara vaillamment l'esprit.

\- Te la joue pas ! Grommela le colosse. Je me tape des steaks de ta taille à chaque petit dej'.

Cette remarque fit souffler le taureau par le nez comme une locomotive le guerrier répondit en faisant de même. Mais la lutte n'eut pas le temps de duré que l'esprit disparut d'un coup et, sans avoir le temps de réagir, révéla un mage à moitié nu hurlant :

« Ice Make : Poings ! ».

Une dizaine de poings géants en glace jaillirent du sol et propulsèrent le géant dans les airs. Il eut à peine le temps de balancer une injure que la fille de Grandine apparut à la même hauteur que lui, grâce à Sharuru, et lui envoya ses puissantes « Ailes du Dragon Céleste ».

Le choc projeta le guerrier à travers le mur d'une maison en face, dont le propriétaire était heureusement trop occupé à lire au cabinet.

Les quatre mages de Fairy Tail et les deux exceeds soufflèrent un grand coup, heureux que ce monstre soit hors d'état de nuire. Le félin bleu lança même un « On l'a eu ! » très enjoué. Mais ils se trompèrent tous lourdement. Ils entendirent d'abord le bruit de pierres s'éparpillant sur le sol. Puis, sous leurs yeux médusés, ils virent le guerrier herculéen, vraiment très fâché, sortir des décombres en ne faisant qu'un simple craquement de son cou.

\- Bon sang mais il est fait en quoi ce type ?! S'énerva Grey avec une stupéfaction effrayée.

Le géant en kilt saisit sa branche d'arbre avec encore plus de poigne. S'il s'était agi d'un bout de bois comme les autres, il serait en miette à l'heure actuelle. Les mages de Fairy Tail se préparèrent à un nouvel assaut mais les deux partis s'interrompirent en voyant une grosse masse tomber du toit et briser le pavé.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, le toit d'une certaine maison avait subi tant de dommages que le propriétaire allait avoir un sacré problème de fuite à la prochaine averse. Et visiblement pour rien puisque, malgré son acharnement bestiale, la tronçonneuse du Dragon Slayer d'acier n'avait même pas effleurée son adversaire.

Et l'arrivée de l'exceed noir n'avait pas changé grandement la donne. Lily avait beau s'être agrandis, lui et son épée, ses attaques n'avais pas plus d'effet. Les deux guerriers accumulaient tant de frustration qu'ils étaient sur le point de réduire la ville entière en miette rien que pour faire sa fête à cette horripilante petite sauvage.

Elle bondissait, roulait, tournait et se tordait avec la souplesse d'une vipère, la vitesse d'une gazelle, l'adresse d'une danseuse étoile. C'était comme tenté de trancher un courant d'air. Il arrivait qu'ils ne la rate que d'un millimètre, ou qu'elle passe entre leurs deux épées d'un cheveu. C'est alors que la terre trembla sous le choc d'une tonne de muscle propulsé dans le rez-de-chaussée. Ne s'y étant pas attendu, l'archère perdit un instant son équilibre parfait. Lily et Gajeel en profitèrent de suite en fonçant, épée au clair, vers l'ennemi.

La guerrière des bois réussit à dévier les deux lames avec ses dagues magnifiques mais Gajeel, emportée par la rage, refusa de s'arrêter là et bondit sur elle de toute la force de ses muscles, poussant un cri bestial. Les deux tombèrent ainsi de trois étages de haut dans un fracas qui brisa le pavé.

Au sol, les mages de Fairy Tail s'étaient approchés et l'Hercule en Kilt regardait les deux combattants à terre avec une curiosité gêné. Gajeel, un peu sonné et toujours furieux, repoussa du pied l'archère au bandeau, qui roula jusqu'aux pieds du colosse. En remarquant finalement la présence du monstre, Gajeel se releva en vitesse et se plaça prêt de ses amis, toujours prêt à reprendre la lutte. Même Lily, pourtant redevenue petit et volant prêt du Dragon Slayer d'acier, semblait en redemander.

Le géant roux posa sa branche sur son épaule, le visage marqué par des envies de meurtres, et gronda : « Vous, vous allez m'obliger à devenir vraiment méchant là ! »

Les mages de Fairy Tail se mirent en position d'attaque, une certaine inquiétude à l'esprit. Ils ignoraient qui étaient ces types mais ils ne les prendraient pas une seule seconde à la légère.

C'est alors que l'archère commença à se réveiller, poussant de faibles gémissements de douleurs. Tous, y compris le géant, la regardèrent reprendre ses esprits. Mais juste après s'être frotté la tête, la sauvage rouvrit les yeux avec une confusion évidente. Regardant partout autour d'elle comme une petite enfant perdu.

\- Où suis-je ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Cela surpris tout le monde, tout particulièrement Gajeel, qui ne reconnaissait plus la guerrière sanguinaire et impassible qu'il avait eu tant de mal a affronté. Le colosse roux, d'abord intrigué, sembla comprendre d'un coup quelque chose de terrible.

\- Mince ! S'exclama-t-il. La gourde est revenue !

Dans l'instant, le guerrier attrapa la sauvage et la mit sur son épaule, comme un vulgaire sac à patate, avant de s'enfuir à toute jambe.

\- Hééééé ! S'écria la fille des bois. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Gowan ?! Lâche-Moi.

Bien sûr, les mages de Fairy Tail furent surpris de ce brusque changement de situation. Gajeel tenta même de les rattraper en leur balançant un violent : « Où est-ce que vous pensez allez ! Revenez vous battre ! »

Mais à sa grande surprise et son plus grand malheur, le géant nommé Gowan sortit un objet de sous la cape en fourrure de sa partenaire et le jeta derrière lui, libérant un gros nuage de fumée grise. Les deux personnages disparurent de la vue des mages, mais Gajeel, bien que toussant fortement et le nez bouché à cause de la fumée, refusa de s'arrêté.

\- Vous m'échapperez pas comme ça ordures ! Aboya-t-il.

Mais à peine sortit-il du brouillard qu'il se prit violement un mur de brique en pleine face.

\- On dirait que si. Osa l'exceed bleu.

Lily avait bien essayé de les suivre depuis le ciel mais ils l'avaient définitivement semé en passant par des petites rues. La bataille était finie, pour l'instant.

* * *

Plusieurs heures après cet incident, la nuit commençant à tomber, tout le monde s'était rassemblé dans le grand salon du manoir Haggard. Wendy finissait de soigner Natsu, qui s'était réveillé depuis peu et Erza, dont la blessure à la jambe n'avait finalement rien de dramatique.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai manqué la baston. Se plaignait le Dragon Slayer de Feu. J'aurais bien voulu faire sa fête à ce Géant… Gowan c'est ça ?

\- Apparemment, confirma Erza.

Le regard de la reine des fées montrait une certaine absence. Elle avait visiblement quelque chose a l'esprit. Grey, l'ayant remarqué, l'interpela gentiment, lui demandant ce qu'elle avait. Elle hésita avant de s'expliquer, ce qui intrigua tous les mages présents, Gajeel compris. Elle finit par déclarer, d'une voix inquiète :

\- Ils ont vraiment été très dangereux comme adversaire.

\- Ouai mais on s'en est bien sortit au final non ? Indiqua Grey.

\- Et puis ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on affronte des ennemis puissants. Tenta Lucy.

Gajeel, toujours un peu frustré de ne pas avoir peut en finir avec eux, s'exclama :

\- S'ils ne s'étaient pas enfuis… Je ne te raconte pas ce que je leur aurais mis comme raclé.

\- Le problème c'est que… Hésita la guerrière.

Ses compagnons la regardèrent avec un brin d'inquiétude.

\- Qu'as-tu en tête Erza ? Questionna Sharuru.

Titania finit par céder :

\- Est-ce qu'un seul d'entre vous a senti ne serait-ce qu'un brin de magie lors de la bataille ?

Les mages et les exceeds furent surpris par cette question, mais la réponse les étonna davantage.

\- Maintenant que tu en parle je ne me rappelle pas les avoirs vu balancer le moindre sort. Avoua Grey.

\- Moi non plus. Dit Natsu.

\- Evidemment, t'étais sonné. Rappela Lucy.

\- C'est vrai que, maintenant que tu en parle, reconnus Lily, je n'ai pas vu cette archère utilisé de magie non plus.

\- Et pourtant ils nous ont mis dans une position très délicate. Ajouta Sharuru.

\- C'est là que je veux en venir, termina Erza. Je crois que ces gens, qui nous ont mis en très mauvaise postures, n'étaient même pas mages.

La portée de cette révélation les frappa tous petit à petit. La puissance de ce colosse, le talent martial de cette archère… tout cela sans aucune magie…

Les mages commençaient à s'inquiéter très fortement.

\- Ont n'auraient peut-être pas dû prendre cette quête finalement. Déclara Happy en déglutissant d'inquiétude.

* * *

Voilà c'est fait pour ce chapitre. Qu'en pensez-vous ? ^^


End file.
